


Human Pillow

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: After a long day, all Sebastian wants to do is sleep. Unfortunately for Kimi, Seb makes him his human pillow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Custardcreamies. Hope you enjoy it :D

Kimi watched Sebastian intently as he walked around their living room, removing his jacket and formal clothing. He’d been at a sponsor event today and hadn’t got back until late. “The flight was so crowded and warm. I hated it.” Seb said, unbuttoning his white shirt.

“Tough day?”

“Yes. So many questions about when will we win again and so on. I just wanted to be here with you. I’ve never been this tired in my life.” He sighed.

Kimi nodded. “Sounds awful.”

Seb smiled softly, stopping his frantic clothing removal. “I missed you.” He whispered.

“Missed you too.”

The German smiled, knowing he didn’t have much energy left in him. “I think I’ll have an early night.” He admitted.

Kimi raised an arm. “Come for a cuddle first. You look like you could do with one.”

Sebastian couldn’t object. One he didn’t want too, and two, he was exhausted and the sofa looked so comfy right now. He gave his boyfriend a smile and sat down, leaning into the Finn and burying his head on to his chest.

Kimi smiled and lightly ran his fingers through Sebastian’s blonde locks, hoping to relax him. “Did Maurizio say anything about us?” He whispered to his other half. Their boss had accidentally uncovered them a few races ago but hadn’t mentioned it to Kimi, only Seb.

Seb gave a shrug. “He asked how you were, I said fine. That was the end of the conversation.” He said. “I think he’s just accepted it.”

“Good.” Kimi nodded, still stroking his hair.

The two were quiet, Kimi letting Sebastian gather his thoughts. However, as the clock neared ten Kimi decided it would be best to head to bed. “Sebby, why don’t we go upstairs?” He asked softly, but much to his surprise he got no response.

He glanced down to see his partner snoring into his chest, in a deep sleep. Kimi reframed from rolling his eyes. He nudged him lightly and whispered his name but as soon as he moved his arm, Seb fell further against him, using him as a human pillow.

Kimi sighed. “Seb. Wake up.”

Sebastian, however, was in a sound sleep, happy to be cuddled up to Kimi and home from a stressful day.

The Finn smiled slightly, seeing his boyfriend sleeping in his arms. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “Sweet dreams, Sebby.” He whispered, knowing he’d end up carrying him to bed later on. “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudo if you enjoyed :D


End file.
